


The Bath

by zycroft



Category: Montmorency
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Detox, Gen, Nursing, Unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/pseuds/zycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morag gives the unconscious Montmorency a sponge-bath during his detox from opium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Book 2, Chapter 12 "Waking to a Nightmare". The scene takes place during this passage:
> 
> "With Chivers's help Morag turned the mattress and at his suggestion she laid an oilcloth under the new sheets in case of further 'accidents.' Alone, she bathed Montmorency's scarred body as it lay slumped in the armchair, then called Chivers again to help her settle him back into bed. She was intrigued by the scars but, as instructed, said nothing about them when she went downstairs to help serve lunch." - Eleanore Updale

Slumped in the chair while she bathed him, Montmorency’s head listed to the side and she had to struggle to lift his sleep-heavy arms with one hand while gently running the damp cloth over his skin with her other.

The network of scars across his body was morbidly entrancing. They stood out from his body at an alarming height, some with faint white dots evenly spaced to show where the stitches had once been. Pressing lightly with the cloth, she watched the colour fade and reappear as she washed him.

The scar on his left thigh was worse even than those on his chest and arms. It ran almost from his hip to his knee, with smaller scars branching off like forked lightning. She tried and failed to imagine what could have caused such extensive damage to one body without killing it.

His legs were heavier than his arms, and the light hair dusting his thighs was matted with sweat and urine. She scrubbed lightly, watching the tangles come undone so she wouldn’t have to look at anything embarrassing just yet. She moved his legs best she could to wash away the slick of filth coating the undersides. She worked her hand between his skin and the chair, using all her strength to force the cloth across his buttocks, first on the right, then on the left. She blushed as she worked and was grateful to Chivers for leaving her to work in private.

She’d seen her father and brothers naked, of course, back home on Tarimond. Living in such close quarters, there wasn’t room for modesty. She’d seen many of the island’s men working the fields and animal pens with their bodies stripped to the waist. She’d certainly never been shy about her own body, either. But this was somehow different.

She stood in front of him, pressing his legs closed and to the side of her own as she leaned him forward against her, stretching her arms and torso to bathe his sweaty back. The scars were more numerous here than the rest of his body. One ran alongside his nubby spine, eclipsing it with its greater size. His right shoulder was lumpy with alternating scars and depressions where entire chunks of flesh were missing. She was embarrassed for him that she saw all this, thinking he wouldn’t want her, or anyone, to see it.

She righted him in the chair and cradled his head as she positioned it against his shoulder, then rinsed the cloth again. She knelt before him and pushed his legs apart again, timidly reaching out to cleanse his most private parts. Her blush flared fiercely as she took his penis in her hand to lift it out of the way while she washed the soft sac underneath. He had a thick covering of hair there, and it was foul with drying urine and musky sweat. She had to rinse her cloth several times, finding it easier to leave enough water in it to wring over him before gently scrubbing him.

When the cloth moved freely over his hair and skin, and the musky smell had all but vanished, she rinsed the cloth one last time before wrapping it around his penis firmly and brining it towards her. She felt it move a little, almost like a flex or a twitch, and quickly withdrew her hand.

Lastly, she took him in her hand again and with the other, she pushed back the skin at the tip to wash him. The head of his penis was red with irritation from the urine trapped under his foreskin, and she was glad she was able to put aside her own discomfort to help ease his. With soft swipes, she cleaned and soothed the flesh there, doing her best to ignore the lengthening tube in her other hand.

When she was done she rolled his foreskin back up to cover him, then withdrew from him completely to rinse the cloth while gathering her composure. She moved the basin to the sheet-covered dresser, then went to call Chivers back in to help her put him back to bed.


End file.
